


BFU Art (2)

by Sonzaishinai



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Catboy Ryan Bergara, Catgara, Character Sheet, Deepthroating, Digital Art, Fanart, Graphic Penis, Hurt Ricky Goldsworth, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Shane Madej Has a Big Dick, Top Shane Madej, blowjob, cartoonish art, facefuck, semi-realistic art, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonzaishinai/pseuds/Sonzaishinai
Summary: Content Warnings will be named in chapter titles when necessary1) Ricky Goldsworth [SFW]2) Hurt Ricky [SFW]3) Catboy!Ryan [NSFW]4) "Think I can't handle you?" (Shyan) [NSFW]
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 24
Kudos: 59





	1. Ricky Goldsworth [SFW, Character Sheet, (small) knife]

**Author's Note:**

> I physically cannot leave well and enough alone. I need to break up with procrastinating. 
> 
> This is just a smol character sheet of Ryan inspo'd from reading "Carnations" by midnight blue here on the Tinsworth tag :) It's very lovely and well written and I highly recommend checking it out. I won't say it's accurate to the fic because the general idea came to me in a moment and i wanted to stick with it but I'm ok w how it turned out. As for midnight blue, I can only hope this thing does ur fic justice 🥴
> 
> (Also, tfw you can only use line weight bc you don’t have pen pressure)


	2. Hurt [SFW,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the same fic rec'd in the last chap, but it belongs to the end scenes of ch 21 bc I am in love with the angst


	3. Catboy!Ryan [NSFW, Blowjob, Catboy!Ryan, nudity]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CATGARA RIGHTS  
> R : i stg if u keep pulling my hair, there won’t be anymore catgara, this headband is as fragile as it is already  
> S, trying his darnest not to hold onto Ryan’s hair and throatfuck him : 👁➖👁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have qualms with the outcome, but I have an essay and several pages of notes due tomorrow morning for different classes and haven't started at all so I need as much time as I can get 🥴  
> (as of 3/4/21 10:52AM PST, the drawing was edited for proportion fixes)  
> (idk how to put into words, the pain I feel having loved the finished product initially vs now thinking it's kind meh :( Creator things amiright. I hope yall are able to love it, if u do <3)  
> *Clenches fist* i am a master, not of art, but of severe eye strain and astigmatism. Fear me.


	4. "Think I can't handle you?" (Shyan) [NSFW, partial nudity, throatfuck/facefuck]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to make something with the help of this  
>   
> and now I have.
> 
> Now that I think about it actually, this is pretty similar to what happens in the shyan fic "Come Take This", which, if you haven't read it, you are missing out. It is beautiful. Here. I'll even give you the link [Come Take This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945050)
> 
> Also 0-o Ik the bottom part isn't the best. I'm dissatisfied w it, too. Pls bear w me and just focus on the idea of it all 😂😂😂🥴🥴🥴😭😭😭
> 
> Edit : Scratch that I looked at it upright and I hate it 😐 Please do not make my mistake.


End file.
